3v3 Československá liga
Charakteristika Styl 3v3 se na československé haxballové scéně stal vůbec nejpopulárnějším stylem hry. V současné době je to bezesporu největší lákadlo československé haxballové scény. K popularitě této soutěže přispěla skvělá hráčská komunita, která zpestřovala samotnou ligu pomocí různých prostředků a vytrvalý admin Vacek25. Soutěž tří proti třem je první soutěží, která je finančně sponzorována. 1. Sezóna První liga První oficiální sezóna 3v3 ligy odstartovala na webu Haxball.funsite.cz 27.6.2011. Adminem soutěže byl M_Kosta. Do soutěže se registrovalo 24 týmů. Týmy byly rozděleny do dvou skupin A a B. Do Play off z obou skupin postupovaly 4 nejlepší týmy, které se ve vyřazovacích bojích utkaly tzv. křížem (1A-4B, 2A-3B). První jmenovanou skupinu ovládli Elite4Pro před druhým Dream teamem. Do vyřazovacích bojů se kvalifikovali Bullies a Enormus Balance. V B skupině brali první příčku Dream Destroyers před dotírajícími Drewami. Na 3. příčce se umístilo sdružení VTN4 a poslední postupovou přičku si zajistili Guardiolovi svěřenci. Základní část nedohrálo 10 týmů. Play off 1. sezóny. Historicky první sezónu vyhráli Drewa, kteří v prvním finálovém zápase porazili Dream Destroyers 2:1 po prodloužení. Třetí příčku bral Dream Team. 2. Sezóna První liga Druhá sezóna oproti té první přinesla změny ve vedení. Adminem ligy se stal Vacek25 a setrval v této pozici až do současnoti (aktuální k 1.6. 2013). Samotnou ligu zpestřila pravidelná rubrika gól kola a haxball magazín. Druhá sezóna začala 29.8.2011. Tentokrát se do ligy registrovalo 23 týmů. Všechny týmy byly opět nalosovány do dvou skupin A a B. Ačkovou skupinu ovládli s jedinnou bodovou ztrátou Dream Destroyers, druhou a třetí pozici braly týmy Big Five a Elite4Pro, posledním postupivším byli Adepts for Kill. V B skupině se sešly 4 vyrovnané týmy. A rozhodovalo zde skóre v konečném umístění či kauza Leopard Haxo Wonder kontra Drewa. Pořadí v B skupině tedy bylo následující: eEriness, Drewa, Leopard Haxo Wonder a Oilers. Play off se opět hrálo křížovým systémem. Základní část nedohrál jeden pouhý tým. Play off 2. sezóny (bohužel chybí výsledky) V druhé sezóně se z vítězství radovali hráči hrající pod hlavičkou multiclanu eEriness. Ve finále udolali opět druhé Dream Destroyers. 3. příčku získali obhájci titulu Drewa. Individuální ocenění Díky vzniku magazín se na konci sezóny začly udělovat i individuální ocenění. O jednotlivých ocenění rozhodovala vybraná komunita hráčů majících přehled. *Nejlepší hráč: KEANU (eEriness) *Nejlepší brankář: Cuff (Leopard Haxo Wonder) *Nejlepší útočník: CvRk (Dream Destroyers) *Cena Fair play: FA Team A *Největší talent: Roman (Lords) *Nejlepší komentátor: Titfuck *Nejlepší redaktor: Jessie J *Nejlepší hosting: Joe Speciální vydání magazínu, kde jsou uděleny individuální ocenění. Gól sezóny Na konci sezóny byl také vyhlášen nejlepší gól. O nejlepší brance rozhodovaly divácké hlasy v anketě pod videem. *Gól sezóny: TM (Drewa) 3. Sezóna První liga Třetí sezóna nám přinesla opět změnu ve vedení. Vacek25 setrval na své pozici a k sobě přibral bývalého admina M_Kostu, který se připojil hlavně z toho důvodu, že chtěl prosadit finále na 2 vítězné zápasy, protože v předchozích sezónách Kosťovo DD 2x padlo ve finále hraném na 1 mač. Ke klasické lize se přidala novinka v podobě Ligového poháru, kterého se ujal hráč mP. Když přibyl ligový pohár, přibyl také superpohár, který se hrál před začátkem 4. sezóny. Samotná liga otevřela svoje brány 9. listopadu 2011. Účast potvrdilo 30 týmů. Opět se všechny mančafty rozlosovaly do dvou skupin, tedy A a B. Vítězem A skupiny se stali Dream Destroyers, na druhé příčce se umístili Drewa, pak Oilers a Tiradores. V B skupině to byli Elite4Pro, kdo bral první místo. S dvoubodovou ztrátou skončili druzí eEriness. O skóre pak byli lepší Big Five, před čtvrtými JustDoIt. Základní část nedohrálo 5 mužstev. Klíč postupu do Play off byl tentokrát odlišný. Takže z postupu do PO se mohl radovat až 10. tým v tabulce. Play off 3. sezóny Třetí sezóna přinesla dlouho nedosažitelný triumf pro Dream Destroyers, kteří ve finále udolali houževnaté Tiradores. Poprvé se také hrálo finálové utkání na dva vítězné zápasy, tak jako celá PO část. Dream Destroyers vyhráli po výsledcích 1:0 a 1:0. Bronzovou medajli vybojovali Oilers, kteří přemohli slovenského soka Drewa 2:0 na zápasy (2:1, 4:1). Ligový pohár První sezónu ligového poháru vyhráli Oilers. Historický první finále poháru se rozhodovalo na penalty. Push X tuhle loterie nezvládli a museli se spokojit se stříbrem. Individuální ocenění Nová sezóna přinesla další sérii individuálních ocenění. Některé ceny byly zrušeny (hosting, redaktor), ale přibyla série nových cen (Osobnost ligy, Překvapení sezóny/Zklamání sezóny, jak pro celý tým, tak pro jednotlivé hráče). Tentokrát nehlasovala skupina vybranách expertů, ale jednotliví kapitáni týmů. *Nejužitečnější hráč: KAPPA (Dream Desotroyers) *Nejlepší brankář: M_Kosta (Dream Destroyers) *Nejlepší útočník: Bonaparte (Oilers) *Cena Fair play: udělena více týmům/hráčům *Talent sezóny: MANDRAKE (Push X) *Nejlepší komentátor: Titfuck *Osobnost ligy: Vacek25 *Překvapení sezóny hráč: MANDRAKE (Push X) *Překvapení sezóny tým: Tiradores *Zklamání sezóny hráč: mercurius, mP, Snoopy, Shamway *Zklamání sezóny tým: Rangers Ocenění opět součástí speciálu haxball magazínu. Gól sezóny Rubrika Gól sezóny pokračovala i v následující sezóně. Opět tak měli uživatelé funsite.cz možnost hlasovat a vybrat nejlepší branku sezóny. *Gól sezóny: fighteros (Drewa) Superpohár Další novinkou 3. sezóny byl již zmiňovaný superpohár. V něm se utkal vítěz ligy (Dream Destroyers) a vítěz poháru (Oilers). Z druhé trofeje se nakonec radovali Dream Destroyers. 3. sezóna byla také revoluční v tom, že přinesla originální systém zadávání výsledků z dílny programátora oookkka. 4. Sezóna První liga Co se adminského týmu týče, tak 4. sezóna nezaznamenala žádné změny. Kormidla se tak opět chopila dvojice Vacek25 a M_Kosta. Ovšem přicházely novinky na webu a v herním systému. Předešlé 3 sezóny byly odehrány na webu www.haxball.funsite.cz. Se čtvrtou sezónou však přišel přechod na www.haxball.vherne.cz, majitel haxballového portálu však zůstal stejný (Ayrton). Ve 4. sezóně, která odstartovala 16. února 2012, byla poprvé liga rozdělena na první a druhou. Celkový počet registrací se vyšplhal na číslo 44. Do první ligy bylo vybráno 14 mužstev podle výkonosti a postavení z předešlé sezóny. Druhé ligy jsme měli dvě A a B, obě skupiny po 15 týmech. Základní část první ligy vyhrál slovenský celek Drewa o pouhý bod před dotírajícími Dream Destroyers. Třetí příčku brali Elite4Pro. Na druhou stranu posledním kvalifikujícím mužstvem do Play off byli LollyLaggers. Tabulka první ligy 4. sezóny Systém Play off se opět lišil od 3. sezóny. Přešlo se ke klasickému hokejovému systému, kdy se utkal 1. tým s 8., 2. tým se sedmým a tak dále. Play off 4. sezóny Do finále se probojovala stejná dvojice jako v předešlé sezóně. Tiradores opět vyzvali obhájce titulu Dream Destroyers. Opět to byl velmi těsný duel a opět se z poháru radovali Dream Destroyers po výsledcích 2:1pp a 2:1pp. I souboj o třetí příčku se opakoval. Tentokrát však bronz spadl do klína týmu Drew a po výsledcích 1:0 a 3:2 po prodloužení předali hořký brambor týmu Oilers. Díky vytvoření dvou lig vznikla možnost postupu a sestupu. V rámci první ligy sestupovaly dva týmy. O nepříznivá dvě místa se utkaly 4 týmy v rámci baráže. Konkrétně se jednalo o No Stress, Big Five, Illuminati a Eagles. Baráž se však žádného zápasu nedočkala a všechny zápasy, z důvodu rozpadnutí se soupeřů, byly kontumovány ve prospěch No Stress a Eagles. Druhá liga Druhá liga byla rozdělena na skupiny A a B. A skupina byla nesmírně vyrovnaná a rozhodoval každý bod. První místo nakonec obsadili Ultimate Chrownage Team se stejným bodovým přídělem, ale horším skórem se na druhém místě objevili Powerplay Managers. Třetí a čtvrté místo patřilo Illuminatům a Snowflakes. B skupina měla jasného favorita Lucky Aces. Po nich následovala Rychlá rota, Eagles a Tetris Team. Druhá liga převzala křížový systém z 1. a 2. sezóny. Takže klíčem k postupu do PO bylo umístit se do čtvrté příčky. Play off 4. sezóny 2. ligy Prioritní bylo dostat se do semifinále, protože jedině to zajišťovalo postup do baráže a následně možný postup do první ligy. Kdo se probojoval až do finále měl přímý postup mezi elitu. A právě tohle se povedlo mužstvu Lucky Aces, kteří tak byli historicky první vítěz druhé ligy. Ve finále porazili Tetris team 2:1 na zápasy (4:0, 0:1pp, 4:0). Souboj o třetí pozici se neodehrál a přišla kontumace ve prospěch Eagles. V rámci první i druhé ligy nedohrály základní část 2 týmy. Ligový pohár Ligový pohár hlásil druhou sezónu. Díky rozdělení na dvě ligy se v ligovém poháru nejprve hrálo předkolo, kde na sebe narazila mužstva druhé ligy a až poté byly nasazeny týmy z první ligy. Do finále se probojovali Elite4Pro a Dream Destroyers. Z vítězství se nakonec radovali Elite4Pro a byli tak druhým týmem, který nad svoje hlavy vyzvedl pohár pro vítěze ligového poháru. Individuální ocenění 4. sezóna a byla tu další vlna individuálních ocenění. Jednotlivé ceny se dočkaly dalšího rozšíření. Přibyla cena Nejlepší útočná dvojice a cena Přínos komunitě. Další odlišností oproti 3. sezóně byl výběr hlasujících. Tentokrát to byla vybraná skupina osobností (27 hráčů), která rozhodovala o udělení cen. *Nejužitečnější hráč: KAPPA (Dream Destroyers) *Nejlepší brankář: M_Kosta (Dream Destroyers) *Nejlepší útočník: KAPPA (Dream Destroyers) *Cena Fair play: Lucky Aces *Objev sezóny: DAVIS (Oilers) *Nejlepší komentátor: Titfuck *Osobnost soutěže: Vacek25 *Překvapení sezóny: Tetris Team *Zklamání sezóny tým: Push X *Zklamání sezóny hráč: Rosticek2, Jandis *Nejlepší útočné duo první ligy: KAPPA + KEANU (Dream Destroyers) *Nejlepší útočné duo druhé ligy: Céčko + xPajas (Lucky Aces) *Přínos komunitě: jara a spol. (Haxball magazín) Individuální ocenění se již tradičně objevila ve speciálu haxball magazínu. Gól sezóny Další sezóna přinesla i další pěkné branky. O úplně ten nejlepší se hlasovalo opět na konci sezóny. A do třetice se povedlo dát nejhezčí branku hráči Drew. *Gól sezóny: Gambosekunda (Drewa) Superpohár Před začátkem 5. sezóny se opět uskutečnil souboj mezi vítězem ligy a vítězem poháru. Superpohár opět obhájil vítěz ligy Dream Destroyers. Článek na vherně.cz 5. Sezóna První liga S následující sezónou přišly další razantní změny. Přišla obsáhlá várka nových pravidel, která upravovala ty předešlá a snažila se napomoci k ustálení týmů. Pozici admina složil pod 3 sezónách M_Kosta a Vacek25 musel ustanovit nový adminský tým. Tým adminů se tak sestavil z trojice Vacek25, Forsbi a Lulu. Další změna byla v rozdělení 3v3 na 3 ligy. Tedy 1. ligu, 2. ligu a 3. ligu. Třetí liga byla navíc rozdělena na A a B. Rozdělení lig bylo důsledkem velkého počtu registrací. Registrace do 5. sezóny se zastavily na čísle 52. Sezóna započala v pondělí 21. 5. 2012. První liga obsahovala 14 mužstev, tedy stejný počet jak ve 4. sezóně. Tradičně se měnil systém postupu do Play off. Opustil se experimentální systém 4. sezóny a přešlo se ke klasickému hokejovému systému. Zajistit si tak postup do vyřazovacích bojů mohlo 8 týmů. Základní část ovládly tři týmy. Elite4Pro, Eagles a Oilers. O vítězi základní části rozhodovalo skóre, které měl nejlepší tým kolem nového admina Forsbiho. Druhé místo, díky více vstřelených branek, připadlo na Eagles. Třetí pozici nakonec brali Olejáři. Posledním postupivším do PO byl Tetris Team, který odsunul na 9. pozici oslabeného obhájce vítězství v ZČ, tým Drewa. Tabulka 1. ligy 5. sezóna Jak je výše uvedeno PO se hrálo hokejovým systémem. Prokletí čtvrtfinále prolomili Elite4Pro a rovnou se probojovali do finále. Druhým finalistou se stali Eagles. Finále se poprvé v historii 3v3 hrálo pouze na jeden zápas. Elite4Pro ve finále přejeli Eagles 5:0 a stali se tak čtvrtým vítězem této trofeje. Zápas o třetí místo mezi Oilers a Lucky Aces se nakonec neodehrál, z důvodu nedostatečného počtu hráčů na straně LA. Vacek25 gentlemanskou nabídku o rozdělení bronzové medaile odmítl a chtěl odehrát zápas 3v2, na což hráči LA nechtěli přistoupit a po frašce, ve kterou se dohadování zápasu proměnilo, sám požádal o kontumaci ve prospěch svého týmu. Play off 5. sezóny Druhá liga Druhá liga obsahovala taktéž 14 mužstev. Přímý postup do první ligy opět zajišťovalo finále. Poražení semifinalisté museli hrát Baráž o první ligu. Základní část byla záležitostí Cunts'n'twats, druhé místo s dvoubodovou ztrátou připadlo na Two&Half Per Mile. Třetí místo pro Elitáře. Všechny tyto týmy se probojovaly až do semifinále Play off. Čtvrtým semifinalistou byli Snowflakes. Ve finále se střetli Elitáři a Cunts'n'twats. Finálové utkání mělo jednoznačný průběh a po výsledku 8:4 se z vítězství v druhé lize radovali Elitáři. O třetí příčku se hrát nemuselo, jelikož byl zápas zkontumován ve prospěch Snowflakes. Z důvodů vzniklé 3. ligy nastala možnost sestoupit v druhé lize. Poslední dvě mužstva sestupovala přímo do třetí ligy. Týmy umístěné na 9. až 12. místě hrály Play-out. V Play-out byly nejhorší týmy Fire Ball, který byl již v té době rozpuštěn, a Termiti. Termiti nezvládli baráž o druhou ligu a spadli do třetí ligy. Třetí liga Třetí liga byla rozdělena na 2 skupiny A a B. A skupinu ovládli bez ztráty bodu The Robots. V B skupině to bylo velmi těsné, ale z konečného vítězství se nakonec radovali The Elements. Play off se hrálo křížovým systémem se stejnými postupovými pravidly jako 2. liga. Ve finálovém utkání 3. ligy se střetli The Robots a Masters del Universo. Po výsledku 5:2 to byli Roboti, kteří poprvé zvedli nad hlavu trofej pro vítěze 3. ligy. Třetí místo urvali Yankees. Součtem všech lig základní část neodehrálo 5 týmů. Ligový pohár Ligový pohár ovládli v 5. sezóně Tiradores a zajistili si tak účast v souboji o superpohár. Individuální ocenění Individuální ocenění 5. sezóny nemohly chybět. Opět došlo k pozměnění jednotlivých cen. Ustálily se již tradiční ceny, ale navíc přibyla cena pro nejlepšího streamera a cena pro zápas sezóny. Naopak zrušena byla cena fair play, zřejmě z důvodů chybějícího faktoru fair play v lize. *Nejlepší hráč: Forsbi (Elite4Pro) *Nejlepší brankář: Forsbi (Elite4Pro) *Nejlepší útočník: Marcelo* (Elite4Pro) *Objev sezóny: Michal1985 (Masters del Universo) *Nejlepší komentátor: TM *Osobnost ligy: Vacek25 *Zklamání sezóny tým: Rangers *Zklamání sezóny hráč: Křížek, mercurius *Nejlepší útočná dvojice: Bonaparte + Ferry (Oilers) *Zápas sezóny: Oilers vs. Eagles (semifinále) *Nejlepší streamer: Fotbal Ocenění ve speciálu haxball magazínu. Gól sezóny Gól 5. sezóny: *Jj (Elite4Pro) Superpohár Již tradiční Superpohár odehrávající se před začátkem 6. sezóny nabídl souboj mezi Elite4Pro a Tiradores. Vítězem superpoháru se stali Elite4Pro. 6. Sezóna První liga Ucelená adminská trojice se ujala i 6. sezóny. Do té se registrovalo 48 týmů. Liga odstartovala 30.8. 2012 prvním kolem. V základní části dominovali Oilers, kteří ztratili body pouze v jednom zápase. O 3 body méně měli Elite4Pro. Třetí příčku po základní části brali Pushánci. Poslední, kdo vklouznul do nejlepší osmičky a zajistil si tak účast ve vyřazovacích bojích byl trojblok týmů Eagles, No Stress a Snowflakes. Tabulka základní části 6. sezóny PO setrvalo u hokejového systému a tak se ve čtvrtfinále utkal nejlépe postavený proti nejhůře postavenému. Do finále se poprvé probojovali Oilers. Své síly změřili se slovenským týmem Drew. V dramatické koncovce se z titulu nakonec radovali Olejáři, když v prodloužení finále rozhodl po chybě Drew Barnabyho Bonaparte. Souboj o třetí příčku dopadl lépe pro Pushánky, kteří přejeli Eagles 2:0. Play off 6. sezóny Kdo se neprobojoval do Play off, toho čekalo nechvalně známé Play-out o setrvání v první lize. Přímý sestup zaznamenali Fólové a již rozpadnutý Tetris team. Do baráž a přímého souboje s druholigovými týmy se dostali Cunts'n'twats a Tiradores. Oba týmy však barážová utkání nezvládli a sestoupily do druhé ligy. Zatímco Tiradores opravdu sestoupili a vyzkoušeli si na jednu sezónu druhou nejvyšší soutěž, tak týmu Cunts'n'twats dopomohly rozpadnuté týmy v setrvání v první lize. Druhá liga Druhá liga byla v režii dvou týmů. Masters del Universo kralovali druhé lize a dokráčeli si pro vítězství vzákladní části. S tří bodovým odstupem se na druhé pozici umístili Pure skill. Poté již následovala bodová propast. Poslední pozici zajišťující PO obsadil Parní válec, který však po skončení základní části skončil. Ve finále druhé ligy se podle očekávání střetli MdU a Pure skill. Prvně jmenovaný tým zvítězil po divoké přestřelce 6:3. Poraženými semifinalisty se staly týmy Yankees a PP Managers. V souboji o třetí místo vyhrála vyspělá taktická hra PP-M. To však nic neměnilo na tom, že obě mužstva se utkala v baráži, proti prvoligovým Tiradores a Cunts'n'twats. Jak Yankees, tak PP-M porazili své soky a zajistili si první ligu do další sezóny. Play off 6. sezóny Přímým sestupujícím do třetí ligy byly rozpadnuté týmy Sk Sokker a The Elements. Do baráže se dostali Lightning Bolts a Dream Flyers. Zatímco Bolts se v druhé lize udrželi, Dream Flyers to zabalili. Třetí liga Nejnižší soutěž 3v3 haxballové scény byla opět rozdělena na A a B skupiny po 10 týmech. A skupinu opanoval Bé tým Ultimate Chrownage. B skupinu ovládli HeroeS. Do Play off se mohlo kvalifikovat až 8 týmů z každé skupiny, základní část tu tak téměř ztrácela svůj význam. Vítězem třetí ligy se po výsledku 3:1 stali Pushánci B. Výsledky Play off Ligový pohár Do finále ligového poháru se probojovaly celky Elite4Pro a Masters del Universo. Vítězem ligového poháru se stali Masters del Universo. Individuální ocenění Již pátá sezóna v udělování individuálních ocenění. Tentokrát se individuální ceny rozšířily o jednotlivé ligy. A tak se tedy hlasovalo o nejlepšího útočníka 2. ligy či Nejlepšího gólmana 3. ligy. Také se nám vrátila cena Fair play. *Nejužitečnější hráč: DAVIS (Masters del Universo) *Nejlepší gólman: Joe (Oilers) *Nejlepší útočník: Bonaparte (Oilers) *Objev sezóny: dandy (Pure skill) *Cena Fair play: Oilers, Eagles *Nejlepší komentátor: Snoopy *Osobnost ligy: Vacek25 *Zklamání sezóny tým: Tiradores *Zklamání sezóny hráč: PISTOLERO (Tiradores) *Nejlepší útočná dvojice: Bonaparte + Ferry (Oilers) *Zápas sezóny: Oilers vs. Drewa (finále) *Nejlepší streamer: Fotbal *Překvapení sezóny tým: PP-Managers *Překvapení sezóny hráč: dandy (Pure skill) *Nejlepší útočník 1. ligy: Bonaparte (Oilers) *Nejlepší útočník 2. ligy: Kucera (Masters del Universo) *Nejlepší útočník 3. ligy: Caba *Nejlepší gólman 1. ligy: Joe (Oilers) *Nejlepší gólman 2. ligy: DAVIS (Masters del Universo) *Nejlepší gólman 3. ligy: Namorahink Ocenění opět součástí speciálu haxball magazínu. Gól sezóny Tradiční nejhezčí branka sezóny padla z kuličky james clementa. *Gól sezóny: james clement (Rychlá rota) Superpohár 4. ročník superpohár přinesl souboj mezi vítězi ligy Oilers a vítězi poháru Masters del Universo. Superpohár poprvé nad svoje hlavy zvedli hráči Oilers. 7. Sezóna První liga Již v pořadí sedmá započala 6. prosince 2012. O její průběh se starala již osvědčená trojice Vacek25, Forsbi a Lulu. Registrovalo se 46 týmů, tedy o dva méně než v předchozí sezóně. Základní část první ligy opět ovládli hráči týmu Oilers. Se ztrátou dvou bodů na vedoucí tým se umístili Elite4Pro. Bronzové medajle po základní části připadly na vítěze druhé ligy 6. sezóny, Masters del Universo. Zajištěný postup do čtvrtfinále mělo tentokrát 6 týmů. Od 7. pozice k 10. se hrálo předkolo PO. V předkole poměřili svoje síly Pure skill s Two&half per Mille (2:1, 1:2 a 2:3) a Fa Team s Eagles (2:3, 1:0, 5:4p). Tabulka základní části Finálovou účast si tentokrát zajistil tým, který v minulé sezóně bojoval v druhé lize. Yankees vyzvali obhájce titulu, tým Oilers. Samotné finále mělo jednoznačný průběh a po výsledku 4:0 to byli hráči Oilers, kterým se povedlo jako druhému týmu obhájit nejuznávanější trofej 3v3 (první Dream Destroyers 3. s, 4. s). O bronzové placky se střetl Fa team proti Masters del Universo. Prvně jmenovaný klub dokázal po dramatické koncovce zvítězit 5:4 a zajistil si tak první cenný kov v historii. Play off 7. sezóny V boji o udržení přišel nový systém, stejné podoby, jako tomu je v hokejové extralize. Vytvořila se skupina o udržení, kde hrál každý s každým. Skupina o udržení však poznala pouze dvě svá utkání, jinými slovy to byla samá kontumace. Přmý sestup zaznamenali již rozpadnutí Drewa a Elitáři. Do barážových soubojů zasáhli No Stress a Snowflakes. Druhá liga Tým Demolition si zajistil výhrou v základní části nejpříznivější pozici do Play off (opak byl pravdou). Dále se umístili The GooDies a Tiradores. V Play off byl nejúspěšnější celek Grizzlies, který rozložil ve finálovém utkání The GooDies 5:1. Pro oba týmy to znamenovalo přímý postup do první ligy. Poražení finalisté již věděli, že budou muset pro postup zvítězit v barážových utkáních. I tak spolu museli svést souboj o třetí pozici. Ta, po deklasování Pure skill B, připadla Tiradores. Pure skill B taktéž nezvládl barážový souboj s No stress a do první ligy se nepodíval. Tiradores své barážové utkání hrát nemuseli, jelikož se jejich soupeř rozpadl. Play off 7. sezóny Třetí liga Třetí liga oproti té z minulé sezóny byla opět sjednocena v jednu soutěž. Liga tak obsahovala až 18 týmů, na které čekal slušný haxballový maratón v podobě 17. kol. I po 17. kolech se stalo, že tým na první pozici a na druhé měly shodně bodů a rozhodovat o vítězi muselo skóre. To měl lepší Fire Ball než No stress B. Tyto týmy si zajistily přímý postup do druhé ligy. Týmy na 3. a 4. místě musely bojovat v baráži. Byl to Dolomit Haxball Team, který o účast v druhé nejvyšší soutěži hrál s EL CLASSICO (4:3p, 1:2p, 2:6) a Outlaws, kteří se taktéž nedostali přes brány baráže. Ligový pohár Ve finále ligového poháru se střetli Eagles proti Oilers. Nakonec to byli Orli, kteří poprvé získali hodnotnější trofej do své sbírky a nebyla to poslední trofej ze 7. sezóny. Individuální ocenění Další sezóna individuálních ocenění opět jako součást speciálu haxball magazín. *Nejlepší hráč: Bonaparte (Oilers) *Nejužitečnější hráč: KEANU (Masters del Universo) *Nejlepší gólman: Joe (Oilers) *Nejlepší útočník: Bonaparte, Ferry (Oilers) *Objev sezóny: PoMpeJ (Pure skill) *Cena Fair play: xavi6 *Nejlepší komentátor: PoMpeJ *Osobnost ligy: Vacek25 *Zklamání sezóny tým: Drewa *Zklamání sezóny hráč: Marcelo* (Elite4Pro) *Nejlepší útočná dvojice: Bonaparte + Ferry (Oilers) *Zápas sezóny: FA Team vs. Masters del Universo (zápas o 3. místo) *Nejlepší streamer: Fotbal *Překvapení sezóny tým: Yankees *Překvapení sezóny hráč: Krkavec (FA Team) *Nejlepší útočník 2. ligy: Milito *Nejlepší útočník 3. ligy: Koky *Nejlepší gólman 2. ligy: Roman (Tiradores) *Nejlepší gólman 3. ligy: Tuzak *Hanba sezóny: HeroeS *Přínos komunitě: Gól kola Gól sezóny Další výběr těch nejkrásnějších branek uplynulé sezóny na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat. *Gól sezóny: McEachran (Tiradores) Superpohár Oilers vs. Eagles opakování souboje z ligového poháru se nestalo vendetou. Eagles dvakrát po sobě porazili Oilers a stali se tak prvním týmem, který získal superpohár z pozice vítěze ligového poháru. Účast v jednotlivých sezónách Tabulka počtu medailí | style="width: 230px;"| | style="width: 230px;"| | style="width: 230px;"| |} * Za zlatou medaili 3 body, stříbro 2 body a bronz jeden bod. Ligový pohár za 1 bod.